


Say you love me

by FangirlUnited



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: From Sex to Love, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Switching, M/M, One Shot, Peter Hale has issues, Sexual Tension, Song Inspired, Stiles Stilinski Feels, stiles just wants to be loved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29493174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlUnited/pseuds/FangirlUnited
Summary: Stiles and Peter have been involved in a physical relationship for some time.  But Stiles need more.  Can Peter give him what he needs or are they over before they have really begun?
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 8
Kudos: 135





	Say you love me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Steter fic. Please be kind. 
> 
> Story inspired 'Say you love me' by Luke Evans.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b6g7m3_9DDs

It took serval minutes for Stiles to stop seeing stars after his orgasm, cum coating his belly as a result of the continuous pounding that his prostate had received at the cock of his favourite werewolf. Moments later, his moans were joined by Peter Hale’s as he buried himself deep into Stiles’ ass, Cumming hard. Both were breathing hard and sweat covered their bodies. Stiles reached up and pulled Peter’s face to him, kissing him as if his life depended on it. He could feel the other man smiling against his lips before easing himself free and rolling on to the bed.

Stiles waited, staring at the ceiling, and slowly counting in his head. Five, four, three, two, one. Peter stood quickly and grabbed his clothes, heading for the bathroom, leaving Stiles wanting to scream or cry or both. 

It had started four months ago. Relative calm had descended over Beacon Hills after a particularly long run of back-to-back supernatural threats. The peace was a godsend to most. Scott and Alison had used the time to reconnect, Lydia had gone on a shopping trip to New York with her parents glad for a bit of normality, and Derek had taken Isaac to meet another pack, hoping that youngest could gain things from seeing how a normal pack dynamic ran. 

This had been all well and good, but it left Stiles at a loose end with his thoughts, which had proven never to be a good thing. Yes, exposure to the supernatural had meant that he was less likely to run headfirst into every strange thing he heard of his dad’s police radio, but it didn’t mean he didn’t make rash decisions. One of those included going to the Jungle on his own. Having spent many years fixated on Lydia he had never really thought about exploring his sexuality beyond that. But after she had moved on seamlessly from Jackson to Aiden without so much as a glace Stiles’ way, the teen had finally admitted that maybe, just maybe the five-year plan wasn’t going to work. 

Putting his infatuations for Lydia aside had made him more aware of some of the other things he had been doing over the years, such as checking out the boys in the locker rooms. It quickly dawned on him that he might be interested in more than just girls. Oddly for him, he didn’t take this newfound knowledge and run headlong at Danny, even if he wasn’t already heavily involved with Ethan. Instead, in a first, Stiles took his time, explored himself and his body. 

Inside a hidden drawer in his desk, as well as some powered wolfbanes and mountain ash, there was middle size dildo. Using it, Stiles had found out that he liked to bottom a lot. His porn choices also changed. Gone was hot waitresses and lonely housewives, replaced instead by muscular men. He noticed that the men were getting older, maybe about ten to fifteen years his senior, enough to have matured but not enough to get more than a sprinkle of grey hairs. It was becoming very clear he had a thing for older men.

So, given that the last thing he wanted to do was get another guy in trouble, he decided to wait until after he turned eighteen before attempting to date. His birthday had been three weeks ago, and it had taken him that long to work up the courage. Now he was sat in a corner booth in The Jungle feeling lost at sea. Earlier in the night, he had been dancing with one of his favourite queens, princess diva, but she had moved on with the rest of her group.

As unsure how he was meant to approach the mass of bodies, let alone find a guy he might like to talk to, he retreated into his corner to watch the rest of the evening. What he hadn’t expected was for Peter to slide into the booth next to him, dressed a v neck that could have been painted on. 

“Of all the people I expected to see, sweetheart, you were not one of them,” Peter said smoothly. He then nodded to one of the other drag queens. “Visiting your friends or are you experimenting?”

“I'm minding my own business, Zombie wolf,” Stiles replied, knowing that an answer, either way, would give the werewolf ammunition to ridicule him later in front of the others.

Peter didn’t look fazed, very little seemed to get under his skin, although not being an Alpha was on the list, as well as the fire. “If you like. You know where I’ll be.” 

With that Peter pushing himself away from the booth and heading into the crowded dance floor, but he didn’t waste time dancing. Within minutes he was walking towards the back door, leading a young man, maybe two or three years older than Stiles, tall, slim and with dark hair. 

Stiles didn’t want to think about what the werewolf was doing to his companion, so he downed his drink and left. 

Only Stiles came back again next Friday night and again after dancing with his friends, sat alone. But this time he was waiting. Right on cue, Peter sat next to him. It had been a little awkward seeing him with the pack, waiting for him to tell everyone of his night out at the gay club. But it never came, only the occasional knowing smile. 

“This is becoming a habit. Does McCall know you hang out here?” Peter asked.

“Preoccupied. Not that it would bother him really, he would be more worried about me getting picked up by a pervert or serial killer.” Stiles replied, turning to stare intently at Peter. “Are you applying for the job?”

“Come now, with my reputation, aren’t I overqualified for just a serial killer.” Peter countered with a smile. “However, while I have particular tastes with my conquests, I am a little too vanilla for a pervert.”

“Shame.” And Stiles turned back to the dance floor.

“Stiles, you are clearly here for a reason and I doubt it’s the drinks. When was your sexual epiphany?”

Stiles was sure if this was anyone else, he would be embarrassed, but for some reason, he was completely at ease. “About a year ago. When I knew I could never be with Lydia, I started noticing that I looked at guys in the locker room, then girls in class. I’ve been doing some stuff on my own, figuring out what I liked.”

“And the results?”

“Well, that would be telling.” Stiles teased, shutting his mouth when he realised it sounded dangerously close to flirting.

Peter noticed and smiled. “I see. And you think you are ready to get laid by ones of these. They are clumsy, horny children. They wouldn't have a clue how to make a first time special.”

“And you would?” Stiles asked, suddenly feeling warm.

Peter’s smile changed, almost predatory. “I am a man of the world, and I’ve had my fair share of men and women. I could make you scream, keep you on the edge of ecstasy before you beg for release, make you forget everything but my name.”

Stiles' throat went dry, but he managed to say. “That’s some boast.”

“I don’t boast, I do.” And mirroring last week, Peter stood and headed to the dance floor, Stiles' eyes firmly on his ass.

Stiles knew he shouldn’t, knew that it was the worse idea ever and he had had some pretty dismal ideas. He stood and tried to tell his feet to walk to the exit. Instead, he followed Peter, because who was he kidding, the man was everything he wanted, the right age, strong, confident, smart cut with wit. He found him in the middle of the crowd, starting to wrap his arms around another man who again could have been Stiless double. Stiles grabbed his arm and pulled him away. Peter didn’t resist, instead, he put his hands on Stiles’ hip to bring their bodies flush. And for the first time, Stiles felt another man’s hard erection, pressing into his thigh. It made his cock follow suit.

Peter looked at him, a question on his face. Stiles closed his eyes, then said. “Show me.”

Peter took Stiles to the local hotel and that night proved that he meant what he said and more. Stiles was crying tears of lust when Peter finally breached him. The dildo hadn’t prepared him for the feeling of a real cock thrusting into him nor being filled when Peter cam inside him. Of course, Stiles panicked for a moment over the lack of protection, but Pater reassured him that he was safe, that his healing took care of normal infections. Stiles had been surprised how gentle Peter had been. Dildo or no Dildo this was still Stiles’ first time and Peter had taken it slow, making sure he enjoyed every step and was ready to move on to the next. He had been the perfect lover.

Of course, much to Stiles' disappointment, Peter had informed him that while he was happy for Stiles to use the paid-for room, he was leaving. Stiles bit back the request for him to stay, after all, he had given him everything he said he would. He watched while the wolf gathered his clothes and left. Stiles rolled on his side, trying not to think about Peter.

Stiles assumed that that would be the end of it, but the next time his father was working the night shift, the young man nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw Peter standing at his front door. The wolf raised an eyebrow in question and after a moment, Stiles nodded. They ended up in bed again, Peter delivering another mind-blowing experience this time using only his fingers before showing Stiles the best way to suck him off. Again, minutes after coming, Peter was dressed and out the door.

Suddenly it became a regular occurrence; when the sheriff was not expected to be home at night, Peter would come over, sometimes of his own accord, sometimes because Stiles called. He took pride in showing Stiles just how many ways there were for two men to give each other pleasure. Not that he made Stiles bottom all the time, Peter was a strong believer in flexibility and soon he was as skilled a top as he was a bottom. 

Peter never stayed, he always left almost as soon as they were done. Their liaisons took place at Stiles', and never at Peter’s apartment. Strangely, Peter was spending more time with him outside the bedroom. If Stiles needed help to find something, Peter was the first to help, first to sit with him to pour over the research. He had taken him to lunch or coffee, but never Dinner or anything that could be considered a date. Still, the longer Stiles spent with Peter, the more he got found out about him and the more he liked him. He was in danger of falling in love. Which had led up to tonight.

Stiles sat up in bed when Peter left the bathroom, now fully dressed. He sighed then asked. 

“Why don’t you stay? Dad won’t be home until after lunch tomorrow, we could eat breakfast in the kitchen before you bend me over the counter.” Stiles hoped the promise of sex would be an enticement. 

“And have one of your friends walk in on us. We don’t do that sort of thing, far too domestic. There is a pack meeting later, I’ll meet you for coffee before it.” Peter replied decisively, before opening the window and slipping into the night. 

Again, Stiles counted, four, three, two, one. Then he grabbed the glass next to his bed and threw it at the wall, smashing it into a thousand pieces. He then buried his head in his arms, tears threatening to fall. He wanted Peter with everything that he was, he was sure that if he looked at his feelings, it wouldn’t take much to love the stupid werewolf, but he couldn’t keep going like this. If Peter didn’t want this to be something more then fuck buddies, that Stiles knew he needed to end it. All he needed to work out for certain was where Peter stood. 

The chance arrived sooner then Stiles thought it would. A petty thief decided that rather than come quietly, he would ram into the sheriff’s cruiser with his getaway car. The thief had been caught but the crash had resulted in his father cracking one of his vertebrae. Fortunately, he had the good sense not to move and there was no damage to his spine. However, it did mean a stay in hospital with further weeks of bed rest. At first, Stiles was hovering over his hospital bed like a moth to flames, but his dad ordered him away, reassuring him that he was perfectly fine and could manage three days without his son hanging over him. He insisted that he was to come to the visiting hours only and he could call anytime. Stiles wasn’t impressed, but as he walked away, he realised that as he couldn’t see his dad again until 6 the following evening, it would be an ideal chance to spend the night with Peter.

Stiles headed straight to the downtown apartment, pulling up just as it was starting to get dark. As he raised his hand to knock on the third-floor door, it was flung open and Peter was there glaring at him.

“What are you doing here, Stiles?”

Stiles didn’t wait for an invitation but pushed his way in. “You must have heard about my dad.”

Peter's eyes narrowed, wondering where this was going. He decided to give Stiles some leeway. “I did, I was coming over to yours later, see if you needed anything.”

Stiles flopped down onto his couch. “You were closer to the hospital then my place. You know, the last time I was here, it was with Derek, you wouldn’t let us in. It's a really nice place.”

“Stiles, whatever game you are playing, stop it. If you want me, I’ll come over as soon as I’m finished up.”

Stiles sat up straight. “Why? Why do you only come to mine, and I’ve never been here before?”

Peter sighed in frustration. “As I said the other night, that isn’t how this works. We agreed.”

Stiles stood and walked closer. “That’s just it, I don’t remember sitting down with you and deciding that. I remember a lot of sex and talks about the pack and whatever monster we were fighting and movies, and cars and whether batman could really kill superman. But not once did we ever talk about whatever this is between us.”

“You were happy before with that. There is an expression, if it ain’t broke, don’t fix it. I think it applies.”

“I would get the glue because it's broke alright, Peter.” Stiles closed his eyes for a moment before looking at Peter again. “I want more. I want to wake up next to you after we’ve spooned all night, I want to have a lazy shower with you that isn’t about a blow job, I want to walk down the street holding your hand. I want to love you and for you to love me.”

Peter looked a little shaken by Stiles’ declaration. “This wasn’t about emotions but about two people enjoying the pleasure in each other. I didn’t want you wasting yourself on someone who can’t give you what I can, who can’t drive you mad with lust before sending you to cloud nine. And I haven’t spent this long making you into the perfect partner for me to have you getting sentimental on me now.”

“And that’s all I am, the perfect lay. You don’t have the tiniest place in your heart for me.” Stiles asked. When Peter didn’t reply, he was sure he had his answer. “Don’t come over anymore. I need some time to get you out of my system. At least we know where we stand and that’s better. See you, creeper wolf.”

Stiles turned to leave, when Peter grabbed his waist, pulling him close. “There’s no need for that. You want more of my attention, I can do that. Maybe you could come over here when your dad isn't at work, I’d drive you home after.”

While he had been talking, Peter had turned Stiles in his arms, slowly kissing his mouth, then his jaw before settling on his neck, which for Stiles, was a very sensitive area. He could feel his blood rushing south and his brain was checking out until he realised that he was being led from the living room to the bedroom. 

Stiles got his hands on Peter’s chest and pushed hard. “No, you can’t solve this by taking me to bed. You know you have twisted and turned me, pushed me to my limits and then through them. You have mapped every inch of my body, made me want every second of you doing it but have you once wondered if that was the real me? I want passion, I want you to look at me and for me to feel like there was no one else, I need you to love me, because what I have learnt from our time together that I can’t do sex without feeling forever. I hoped you could be there for me like that. If you can’t’ then I can’t be with you other than as a friend.”

Stiles pushed away again, this time getting free and headed again for the door. He opened it partway when a hand slammed into it, shutting it hard enough that a crack appeared down the centre. But despite the display of violence, Stiles didn’t feel afraid, because something else he had learnt was that Peter would never hurt him intentionally or in anger.

Slowly Stiles turned to press his back to the door and found Peter, standing behind him, hand still resting on the door and his head low, looking at the ground. They stood like that for what couldn’t have been more than a minute but felt like an eternity. 

It was Peter that broke the silence. “I didn’t come back whole, not from the fire, not from Derek killing me. I was selfish before with my feelings but now, I don’t love. I don’t love Derek, Cora, my family. I have slept with so many people that I didn’t have any feelings for at all. I sent them away. I don’t think I know what it means to be that vulnerable to someone. I can’t love.” Peter lifted his head then. “but you. I knew you were different, in the garage and every moment since then I wanted you. I saw you in that club and knew it was my chance. And now I’ve had you; I can’t let you go. I try to see my future without you and it's dark and lonely. I’m lost without you near me. I feel like I can only really breath when I’m with you. I’m not sure if this is enough but it’s all I have so please, don’t leave.”

Stiles took in all of Peter’s confessions before he took a step forward and pulled his wolf close, pressing his face to his shoulder. “I guess I didn’t understand what all that trauma has done to you. But Peter, everything you’ve just told me, that’s love because that how I feel about you. It killed me every time you left afterwards.”

“I was worried you would figure how damaged I am. I get nightmares, bad ones.“

“You might be damaged but you’re mine.” Stiles pulled away, took Peter’s hand and led him to the couch. “You don’t understand what your feelings are any more, but I can help you. Stilinski’s are better with feeling than most, but you have to let me in.”

“I can’t promise anything, sweetheart, but I’ll try. I do want to love you.”

Stiles smiled and kissed him. “I’ll take that for now. I love you too."

They ended up in the bedroom. Afterwards, for the first time, Stiles found himself snuggling into Peter's chest basking in the afterglow. He was sure he heard Peter purring but knew better than to comment. However, there was one more thing.

"You know we are going have to tell the others right," He asked.

Peter didn't even open his eyes. "Is it too late to take back that I needed you to breathe?"

"Yep," Stiles replied, snuggling in closer.

This time Peter leaned over and kiss his temple. "You're telling your dad."

Stiles just smiled and closed his eyes, feeling loved.

**Author's Note:**

> All feedback is welcome


End file.
